russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rival variety shows pay homage to German Moreno
January 12, 2016 by Jojo Panaligan German Moreno The late German Moreno temporarily halted network rivalry by getting a tribute on Sunday noontime variety show ASAP aired on ABS-CBN which has been in fierce competition for years with GMA-7 and IBC-13, his home for decades before passing Friday. ASAP hosts Martin Nievera, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Piolo Pascual; and guest performers Sunshine Cruz, Jessa Zaragoza, Lilet, Jojo Alejar, Raymond Lauchengco, and Richard Reynoso sang Send In The Clowns, Moreno’s favorite song. Before the number, a video presentation briefly chronicled the Master Showman’s 50 years as entertainer, and enumerated some of the Kapamilya artists who started their career under his mentorship. “On behalf of a grateful nation, a grateful industry, maraming, maraming salamat, Kuya Germs,” Nievera intro-ed. “We wish we could’ve told you this more often…” He continued: “For everyone, in every station, every movie outfit, in every production, Kuya Germs had his magic wand for all of us. For his outstanding contribution to Philippine entertainment, there can only be one Master Showman. His legacy will remain with us forever.” Padilla talked about giving “nararapat na pasasalamat at pamamaalam sa kanyang alaala,” pointing out that the tribute is for someone who “nagsilbing tatay sa marami sa amin dito sa industriya” from those that “kanyang mga itinuring na anak,” that is, “iisang kapamilyang kinupkop at pinasaya ng isang German Moreno,” her voice breaking a bit as she said his name. GMA-7’s Sunday PinaSaya, on the other hand, dedicated the day’s episode to the famed star builder. A production number participated in by many of the stars whose lives Moreno had touched crowded the stage; among them veteran actors Gloria Romero and Nova Villa who publicly expressed their love for him. “Kuya Germs, andito lahat ang mga anak mo, ang mga tinulungan mo, ang mga minahal mo, ang mga fans na tumangkilik sa ’yo at sumubaybay sa ’yo,” said Villa in tears. “Nandito kaming lahat.” She added: “Lord, thank you po. Kitang kita kay Kuya Germs ang vision, mission na ibinigay Mo sa kanya (na) nanatili hanggang sa huli. Tinulungan ang mga kabataan at ang mga ambisiyon na marating nila ang kanilang ambisyon at misyon din sa buhay. Hanggang sa kahuli-hulihang sandali, Tito Germs, hindi mo iniwan ang misyon na ito. Talagang napakasipag mo, napaka-loyal mo sa misyon na ibinigay sa ’yo ng Panginoon. Halos hindi ka na natutulog kaya nga mayroong ‘Walang Tulugan,’ sapagka’t gusto mong tapusin ang misyon na ito na ibinigay sa ‘yo ng ating Panginoon.” “At higit sa lahat wala kang pinakitang masama sa lahat ng tao, lahat minahal ka. Maraming salamat, Tito Germs.” Making the whole thing even more poignant was a chair in the audience section where Moreno used to sit when watching Sunday PinaSaya. In the end of one of the segments, comedy actress Ai Ai delas Alas enjoined the audience to shout, Walang Tulugan! which Moreno often uttered on his late night show. As for IBC-13's Dingdong n' Lani, this will be a special tribute for Kuya Germs. Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha sang Send In The Clowns, Moreno's favorite song. Guest singers are Jose Mari Chan, Mariz Ricketts and Nonoy Zuniga pays a tribute for Kuya Germs. “On behalf of a grateful nation, a grateful industry, maraming, maraming salamat, Kuya Germs,” Avanzado intro-ed. “We wish we could’ve told you this more often…” Before the opening number, a video presentation briefly chronicled the Master Showman’s 50 years as entertainer, and enumerated for Dingdong and Lani who started their career under his mentorship. It’s been announced that Moreno’s remains will be laid to rest Thursday at the Loyola Memorial Park. In an article posted on ABS-CBNNews.com citing an interview on DZMM, Moreno’s nephew, John Nite, said the wake will be open to the public at the Mount Carmel Shrine till today, before it is brought to the Walang Tulugan With Master Showman studio at GMA-7 premises tomorrow. Moreno died of cardiac arrest. He was 82. Dingdong n' Lani: Maraming Salamat, Kuya Germs! (January 10, 2016): Dingdong n' Lani on Sunday paid tribute to German “Kuya Germs” Moreno, who passed away due to a cardiac arrest early Friday morning. Dingong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha sing Send in the Clowns for the one and only Master Showman Kuya Germs. ''Sunday PinaSaya '''Main hosts' *Marian Rivera *Ai-Ai de las Alas *Jose Manalo *Wally Bayola Co-hosts and performers *Alden Richards (2015–present) *Julie Anne San Jose (2015–present) *Barbie Forteza (2015–present) *Andre Paras (2016–present) *Valeen Montenegro (2015–present) *Jerald Napoles (2015–present) *Joey Paras (2015–present) *Gladys Guevarra (2015–present) *Mary Jane Arrabis (2015–present) *Atak Arana (2016–present) *Kim Last (2016–present) *Lovely Abella (2016–present) *Ruru Madrid (2016–present) *Mike "Pekto" Nacua (2016–present) Featuring *Speed Dancers (2015–present) *MAD Dancers (2015–present) *That's My Baes (2015–present) *Justin Dimandal (2016–present) *Rita Daniela (2016–present) *Boobay (2016–present) *Kim Idol (as Laylay Delema) (2016–present) *Long Mejia (as Jojo Binat) (2016–present) *Jak Roberto (2016–present) 'Artsts from GMA Records' Male *Alden Richards *April Boy Regino *Betong Sumaya *Dennis Trillo *Derrick Monasterio *Geoff Taylor *Harry Santos *James Wright *Julian Trono *Michael V. *Nar Cabico *Ralph King *Tom Rodriguez *Willie Revillame Female *Beverly Caimen *Erich Vescovi-Thizitwoxenh *Frencheska Farr *Jennylyn Mercado *Jillian Ward *Julie Anne San Jose *Kim Domingo *Kylie Padilla *Lindsay de Vera *Maricris Garcia *Rita Daniela *Solenn Heussaff *Yasmien Kurdi Group *3LOGY *4Noiz *Mike Bon Gang *Top One Project (T.O.P.)